


One Piece PETs: Out on the Deck

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [145]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Hot Weather, Ice, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The captain and the navigator...all alone on the Sunny's deck. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Out on the Deck

**One Piece PETs: Out on the Deck**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This insanely amazing series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Everyone else had left the ship, leaving Luffy and Nami the only ones behind to keep watch. In addition to that, it was a bit hot, today. Luffy sat on the lawn, panting heavily.

 

"Soooo...hot!" he complained.

 

"You're telling me...!" Nami spoke up, sprawled out on the lawn, panting. "I feel like I'm melting."

 

Luffy slumped down, groaning.

 

"What I would give for a boatload of ice cream," he said.

 

"Babe, you know what that does to your stomach," Nami told him. "You'll just get sick."

 

"But, I'm dying~!" Luffy whined. "I don't care if I get a stomachache!!"

 

Nami sighed.

 

_'Poor thing's really desperate,'_ she thought. _'I wonder what I can do to help.'_

 

That's when a light bulb appeared over her head.

 

_'I've got it!'_ she mentally exclaimed.

 

She used some of her strength to stand up and walk over to the kitchen. Later, she came back with a bucket of ice.

 

"Oh, Luffy~!" she called.

 

"What?" he asked, looking up.

 

In that instant, he noticed the bucket of ice in Nami's paws.

 

"Ice!" he exclaimed.

 

"You got it!" Nami spoke as she walked over to Luffy.

 

Next, Nami knelt down and picked up one of the ice from the bucket and rubbed it against Luffy's forehead.

 

"Haaaaaaaaa..." Luffy sighed, happily. "Oh, yeah...that's the ticket."

 

"That's good," Nami smiled. "Glad I could make you feel better."

 

Nami continued cooling him down with the ice. Then, she smirked as she put an ice cube in her mouth.

 

"Mm..." she moaned. "So cold...here, you try it, Luffy."

 

In that moment, she kissed Luffy, putting the ice cube in his mouth as she did.

 

"That is cold..." he spoke.

 

"That's not the only cold thing, either..." Nami added in a sultry voice as she picked up another ice cube. "Look."

 

"I'm looking," Luffy told her.

 

Nami brought the ice cube over to her ample chest and dropped it in between her cans.

 

"Ohh...!" she moaned as the cube's chill sent shivers down her spine.

 

Luffy could see Nami's nips poke out through her shirt and...

 

***SPROING!!!***

 

Up came Little Luffy.

 

"Hm," Nami smirked. "look who decided to wake up."

 

She ever so delicately unzipped Luffy's fly, letting his wang out, and she gave it a firm squeeze.

 

"Oohhh..." Luffy groaned. "hell, yes..."

 

   Nami sat on top of the Monkey Man, adjusting herself so that her womanhood would be over his manhood. Next, she started rubbing it against her womanhood and pulled up her shirt, exposing her bare bosom.

 

"Hungry?" she asked Luffy.

 

"Oh, you bet your ass I am," Luffy drooled.

 

"Then, eat to your heart's content," Nami spoke, pursing her lips.

 

At that moment, Luffy began to suck on Nami's right melon.

 

"Eyah~!" Nami cried out. "Oh, my god!!"

 

"Mm!" Luffy moaned as he suckled on Nami's right can.

 

At that instant, he squeezed her left one and gave her nip a tweak.

 

"Ah~!" Nami cried out. "Luffy~!"

 

"Mmm..." Luffy moaned as he kept suckling on Nami's boob.

 

"Never thought you'd be this hungry...!" Nami spoke. "You poor thing."

 

Luffy glanced up at Nami as he proceeded to suckle on Nami's jug.

 

"Haa...haa...!" Nami panted. "I hope...this is enough for you..."

 

Before long, Luffy finished suckling; he licked his lips and looked at Nami again.

 

"Are you still hungry?" she asked.

 

"That depends," Luffy answered.

 

"On what?" Nami inquired.

 

"On what you have for desert."

 

Nami made a cat-like smirk.

 

"You're about to find out," she told him as she stood up, went to the Women's Quarters, and came back with a condom.

 

Luffy grinned, curling his tail into a heart shape. Nami giggled at this as she placed the condom over Luffy's schlong.

 

"You ready for this?" she asked.

 

"You know it," Luffy replied, patting Nami's bum.

 

Soon, they started to kiss, and Nami sat down, inserting Little Luffy into her womanhood.

 

"Aaaaahh...!" she moaned.

 

"Fuck yes...!" Luffy groaned. "Yes!!"

 

At that point, Nami started to move.

 

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!" she cried. "Oh, god...oh, god!! Yes!!! Yes!!! Oh, god, Luffy, I love you so much!!"

 

"Love you, too, babe...!" Luffy grunted.

 

   Nami panted as she kept moving and she even had the ahegao face. Her melons bounced in rhythm to her moving her hips. Luffy panted as Nami kept riding him and he even gave her rear end a good spank.

 

"AAAAH!!"

 

He spanked her, again.

 

"YES!!!"

 

And, again.

 

"OH, GOD, YES!!!!"

 

Following that, she and Luffy kissed as they kept going.

 

"Mmmm...!"

 

Luffy bucked his hips a bit, going deeper into Nami's womanhood.

 

"Yeah...!" Nami cried out. "Yeah...!! Oh, god, that feels so good!!"

 

At that moment, Luffy spanked Nami again.

 

"AAAAH!!!"

 

Luffy let out monkey screeches as he thrust into Nami.

 

"AH, GOD!! LUFFY!!!" she cried. "FUCK ME!!!!"

 

"YOU BET I WILL!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

He speed up his pace, driving Nami bat-shit insane. Before long, it was time for them to release their load.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

They panted when their orgasm reached its peak.

 

"That was great..." Nami spoke, between pants.

 

"You can...say that again," Luffy concurred, breathlessly. "man, what a ride...!"

 

Nami smiled before she slowly pulled away from Luffy.

 

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she said, stretching. "wanna come join me?"

 

"A shower is nice on a hot day," Luffy noted. "so, yes."

 

Nami led the captain to the bathhouse where they undressed; Nami turned on the faucet and she and Luffy stepped into the shower.

 

"Ahhh..." Luffy sighed in relief as he felt the water run over him. "I needed this."

 

"We both did," Nami added. "wanna help wash my back?"

 

"Sure."

 

   Nami handed Luffy the sponge and he scrubbed her back, earning pleasant mews from the Booted Puss Woman. Luffy smiled, knowing Nami was happy. In return, she scrubbed his back.

 

"Mmm...!" Luffy made a pleasant noise.

 

"Like that?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah," Luffy answered. "It feels nice."

 

"That's good," Nami giggled. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

 

"Me, too," Luffy agreed.

 

They both continued washing each other's bodies. After a while, they both got out, got dressed, and went back outside, lying in the shade.

 

"Luffy,"

 

"Yeah, Nami?"

 

"Thanks for the ride."

 

"Shishishishishi! No problem!"

 

Nami smiled before she rested her head on Luffy's chest, closing her eyes.

 

_'His heartbeats,'_ she thought. _'They're so strong...just like him.'_

 

Before long, Nami fell asleep.

 

"Sweet dreams, Nami," Luffy whispered.

 

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, falling into slumber himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Still need to work all the hentai out of my system. Bare with me.


End file.
